


I'm here

by JuuChanStar



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuChanStar/pseuds/JuuChanStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna notices something about Elsa and is determined to find out the secret, another discovery is made along the way. (Self-harm mentions and incest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Frozen and I'm happy with it but not sure at the same time. There are mentions of self-harm but no graphic descriptions of blood or gore.

  
Elsa always wore long sleeves, Anna realized this in the summer after Elsa lifted the freeze. It was a warm summer and even though Elsa had cooler skin than most it was still warm enough for shorter sleeves in Anna's opinion. But as always that morning Elsa appeared in her blue dress.

  
Anna decided that she was going to find out why Elsa always wore long sleeves, as children she wore shorter sleeves but as they grew, even with the limited amount of times that they saw each other, Anna noticed that her older sister always wore longer sleeves no matter the weather. She used to think it was part of being first born and being the heir but Elsa had relaxed so much since learning to control her powers that Anna was no longer convinced of this theory.

  
Now she was determined to know what was going on. She followed Elsa to her study after eating and perched on the edge of the desk. Elsa looked at her and quirked an eyebrow at her sisters behavior. Anna had to contain the shudder, she must contain the feelings that she had, the last thing she wanted was to make Elsa uncomfortable with her sorrid feelings. After a moment of thinking she decided to just jump into the subject.

  
"You know it's really warm today, you could wear shorter sleeves, I know you're cooler than most and such but you could wear other clothes." Anna could see the immediate change as Elsa's eyes clouded over and she sat a little stiffer.

  
"I'm ok Anna, it's not that hot and I feel fine." She waved dismissively at the statement and went back to the papers in front of her. Anna scowled, there was definitely something going on here.

  
"Please Elsa, don't shut me out, not after everything we've been through. If something is wrong you can tell me, I'm here for you." Anna reached out to grip Elsa's hand glad when the older woman didn't pull away. Elsa sighed and squeezed Anna's fingers with a soft smile. She couldn't tell Anna her reasons for the sleeves, she didn't want her sister to think she was crazy, though she was sure plenty in the kingdom thought that. Anna's opinion meant the most to her, more than any one knew.

  
"It's nothing Anna, please just let it be." Elsa frowned when she moved her hand and Anna gripped her fingers tighter.

  
"No I won't just let it be, something is obviously wrong, I know that look and I want to know. I can help you!" Anna pulled Elsa's arm closer and gasped as the desk frosted over. Elsa's eyes were wild as she yanked her hand away and stood.

  
"Don't!" The queen knew she was quickly loosing control of herself and took a breath. Calm, she had to stay calm. Anna stood and came around the desk grabbing her sister by the elbows before there was a chance to run. Elsa shook her head and tugged but Anna's grip was firm and eventually Elsa stopped struggling and dropped her gaze to the floor.

  
"I don't want you to see...I don't want you to think less of me." She whispered sadly while her heart beat furiously in her chest.

  
"Oh Elsa, I would never think less of you, no matter what you do. Something is obviously wrong, please let me see. I will do anything to help you." Her fingers hovered above Elsa's sleeve and after several tense moments Elsa nodded. Anna gently pushed up the right sleeve and couldn't help but gasp at what she found, she pushed up the other sleeve and stared at Elsa's creamy skin.

  
Scars. They littered Elsa's arms from wrist to elbow, most were short and small but both arms had one long deep scar that went directly from wrist to elbow. These were clearly self inflicted and several while not bleeding were not yet fully healed.

  
"Elsa....why?" Anna brushed her fingers over the marks and looked up startled to see tears rolling down Elsa's cheeks.

  
"I felt so alone, I couldn't risk hurting you again and I couldn't control my power. I had to sit on the other side of the door and listen to you beg me to come out, and I couldn't. It killed me and I started to punish myself for all the hurt I was causing you. One day it all became too much and I made the long single cuts, I was 15. Our parents found me and made me promise I would never do it again. I was only able to keep the promise until they died. I never tried to end my life again though." Elsa paused and lifted her eyes to Anna, she was encouraged to find nothing but love and compassion in her sisters gaze. 

"Why the newer ones? You're not locked away any more." Anna gently ran her fingers over the newer marks looking up when Elsa sucked in a breath.

  
"I almost killed you Anna, I couldn't live with myself if you had died." Elsa couldn't tell Anna that she loved her more than she should, Anna turning away from her would kill her more than anything.

  
"I'm not dead though, I'm right here. Please let me help you stop this, you don't have to hurt yourself, I can't stand the thought that you feel the need to do this. " Anna raised Elsa's arms and kissed the blemished skin. Elsa gasped and tugged at her arms causing Anna to raise her head.

  
"Did I hurt you?" Anna was confused when Elsa shook her head, eyes wide. She could feel Elsa's pulse under her fingers beating wildly, why was that act causing such a response, was it possible that she was not alone in her feelings? Testing this idea Anna bent her head and pressed a kiss to the pulse point. Elsa tugged her arms as the air around them dropped several degrees.

  
"Does it feel good? Is that why you're reacting like that? You like it?" Anna's mouth dropped open as frost raced down Elsa's arms and onto her own hands. Elsa cried out and yanked her arms free, her cool fingers wrapped around Anna's and the frost melted away.

  
"I'm sorry Anna! Are you alright?" Elsa turned the younger woman's arms in several directions to be certain no damage had been done. She stopped when Anna started laughing.

  
"I'm fine Elsa. Is this the problem, you're doing this because you have feelings for me?" Anna watched as Elsa deflated and dropped her head with a nod.

  
"Why didn't you tell me! You could have avoided all these newer marks." Elsa looked up in confusion.

  
"What are you talking about? You're my sister, my little sister! And I have feelings for you that I shouldn't, how can I avoid anything by being a monster!?" Elsa raked her hands through her hair in agitation the tips frosting over in her emotional turmoil. Anna giggled.

  
"Elsa you are most certainly not a monster. Especially when you're not alone in your feelings. I've been hiding mine for so long, don't give me that look." She reached up and smoothed the hair that Elsa had disturbed. Elsa could only stare as she tried to process this new information. Anna waited and when Elsa didn't seem to be getting it she tugged the older woman closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Soft and cool and so Elsa, Anna couldn't help but loose herself in the feeling, her heart soared when Elsa relaxed into the kiss. When they pulled back Anna grinned.

  
"I love you Elsa, so very much." Elsa smiled the relief in her eyes strong.

  
"I would ask if you're sure but I can tell you are. I love you too Anna, with everything I have. I would like to be with you, I know it's wrong..." Anna cut her off.

  
"Love is never wrong Elsa, ever. I know there's a lot to figure out but I want you to promise me something." She paused and lifted Elsa's arms with the scars visible.

  
"No more of this. You don't have to hide yourself from me ever again. Instead of hurting yourself I want you to come to me, we'll figure out a way to get you over the urge. I'm here for you. Can you promise me that?" She waited, tense, while Elsa seemed to battle herself then nodded.

  
"I promise."

  
"Good, now kiss me and I'll show you just how alive I am." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be wonderful. I have a few other ideas floating around in my head and would like to know if any one is interested in more of my works. I'm not too happy with the ending but my brain just wouldn't help me with anything better.


End file.
